Double Identity
by NeverForget.NeverRegret
Summary: What happens if your dad's a spy and you have to follow in his footsteps? LJ ROC SOC
1. Flashbacks and Descriptions

A/N: I just wanted to say that this is my first fic so don't expect anything good. If you think it's good then that's great, if you think it's not that good then I'll try to make it better. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J.K. Rowling characters. I only own the ones who you do not know. So, do not sue me! ^_^  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Double Identity  
  
Chapter 1: Flashback and Descriptions  
  
James Potter knocked on the huge mahogany door that led to his father's, Edward Potter's, office. All that time his mind was racing with thoughts. What does he want? Am I in trouble? I didn't do anything wrong, yet. Mr. Potter never called in his son unless he had big news or James was in trouble.  
  
"Come in," said Mr. Potter gruffly. James tried to wipe his hands on his rather baggy pants because he was sweating quite a bit. He was about to grip the silver handle when the door was yanked open by James' mother, Martha Potter. She looked nervous at seeing her son, but led him in anyway constantly giving him a sideways look. James thought that by the look his mother kept on giving him that he was being sent to his death. The walk from the huge mahogany doors to his father's oak desk, in James' opinion, felt like an eternity to walk.  
  
He finally stood in front of his father's desk. Dreading the news or scolding that his father usually gave him, like when he 'accidentally' let a rat on his younger sister, Caroline, two weeks ago.  
  
"You a-asked f-for m-m-me, f-father?" stuttered James, but Mr. Potter, instead of answering, just gestured for him to sit down. He just stared intently at James from behind his desk.  
  
"James," said his father gently breaking the awkward silence that fell upon them, "I have some important news to tell you." Mr. Potter paused to make sure that James was listening. He was, so Mr. Potter continued, "As you already know Voldemort is growing stronger and stronger each passing day. It is urgent to try to defeat him. However, it is almost impossible because he is gaining more and more followers." Mr. Potter sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
"I know you are young and you should enjoy your childhood, but this is very urgent." Mr. Potter sighed once more getting the courage to tell his son some life threatening news. "Son, you know I'm a spy for the ministry, right?" James didn't know where this was leading to, but he nodded.  
  
"The Minister of Magic, Ralph Wilton, told us to gather as much spy's as possible. And - and he suggested that if we have a child who are in their teens to prepare them because they have to be recruited. It's mandatory." Finished Mr. Potter, inhaling slowly.  
  
James sat there with his mouth hanging open; whatever he expected to hear from his father, that was not one of them. He could not believe what he was hearing . He had to be a spy! He, James Harry Potter, had to help get rid of the dark lord. He thought this was some kind of joke. But his father was not the joking type. Questions were swimming in his head and he didn't know which one to ask first. So, he said the first thing that popped into his mind.  
  
"Is Sirius and Remus gonna do this, too?" asked James hoping beyond hope that they were. Sirius and Remus were James' best friends and have always stuck by each other no matter what. (A/N: I'm not putting Peter in this fic. I HATE HIM!)  
  
"Yes, I believe they are."  
  
"Do we do the spy thingy in groups?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"When do we start?"  
  
"Immediately."  
  
"So, James, are you going to accept?" James was thinking fairly hard but got distracted when he heard his mum sniffling in the background. He should've known how much it was hurting his mum. But he knew he had to do what was right.  
  
"I accept, father," was the last thing they heard because his mother was wailing extremely loud. It hurt to see his mum like this.  
  
Mr. Potter ran off the comfort his wife and explain to her how this was necessary. "You may go now, James," his father told James before leaving the room with his wife.  
  
Four years later:  
  
James Potter sat in his room thinking about the news his father gave him four years ago. James was now seventeen and still a spy; a very good one in fact. I can't believe that he even suggested that I be a spy at the age of thirteen! I guess drastic times call for drastic measures. He thought glumly. Then he thought of the news his father just gave him a couple of moments ago. That he had to leave his safe haven of le Port de la Fille in France and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland because the ministry suspects that Hogwarts would be the next target of Voldemort. (A/N: James moved to France from England when he was five and lived there ever since, along with Sirius and Remus as his next door neighbors. Just to clear that up. A bientot! ^_^)  
  
James was really nervous because he had been home schooled his entire life along with Sirius and Remus and now he was going to a totally different environment for a whole year! He didn't think he could do it. At least Sirius and Remus are coming with me. James thought reassuringly before he fell into a deep sleep. (A/N: I know I'm leaving too much of these notes, so this'll be the last, for this chapter at least. As you can tell, James is very dependent on his friends and vice versa. That's what makes them close. Now back to the story.)  
  
At that same time James' neighbors, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, was thinking along the same lines as James.  
  
Sirius Black, a roguishly handsome young man that lived on the right side of James' house, was James' best friend. They have known each other since birth and have been best friends ever since. At the age of seventeen he stood at the height of 6'1' and had dark brown colored hair. Many people, especially girls, have always mistaken James and Sirius as twins because they look so much alike. The only difference between the two was that Sirius' hair was tamer and he had chocolate brown eyes. He was also known as a player and heartbreaker.  
  
James Potter, to sum it all up, was tall, had a very nice tan, and was very handsome. Standing at 6'3' he was the tallest out of the three. He had beautiful sapphire blue eyes, which were hidden behind wire rimmed glasses. He was built with rippling muscles from his training's and practices. He has a six-pack (yummy) which makes girls go weak at the knees. He also has a big heart and apart from Sirius, doesn't mess with girls' feelings. He has black hair, which people think hasn't even met a comb, and his hair stands all over the place and at different angles, but it adds even more to his attractiveness.  
  
And last but not least was Remus Lupin. He was the shortest of the group, 6'. He looked just like the opposite of Sirius and James. He had dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He was kind, gentle, and the sensible one, most of the time. He always looked tired and his eyes had a distant look to them. He also had a horrible secret; he was a werewolf. When he told Sirius and James he thought they would run away from him, but they stuck by his side no matter what, and they even turned animagi for him so he wouldn't hurt himself during the full moon. Remus was very glad he had friends like them. He lived on the left side of James' house, so the three were very close and always hung out together.  
  
So, that was my first chapter. YAY! How'd you think it was? Hope you think it was good. Well, you know what to do. R&R. Thanx!  
-krazee4LJ- 


	2. This Is Gonna Be One Hell of a Year

Sorry, I haven't updated so long. I couldn't log on. And for the reviewers, I have no idea why it uploaded twice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J.K. Rowling characters. I only own the ones who you do not know. So, do not sue me! ^_^  
  
`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;`'`;  
  
Chapter 2: This is Gonna be One Hell of a Year A couple of weeks passed and James', Remus', and Sirius' family moved to England to get ready for the assignment which had to be done.  
  
He woke up on a bright, beautiful Thursday morning to hear his sister yelling at him to get up, while jumping on his bed.  
  
"Ugh. What the hell are you doing in my room?" asked James groggily, half asleep.  
  
"You and mum are going to floo to Diagon Alley, remember?" asked Caroline, who jumped off the bed and hummed a made-up tune to herself.  
  
"Where in bloody hell is Diagon Alley?" he asked apparently asleep, but attempting to get up and failed miserably.  
  
James turned on his side instead and looked at his alarm clock, which was in the shape of a snitch.  
  
"Bloody hell! It's nine in the morning! Give me two more hours," cursed James going back to sleep.  
  
"No! Mum said to wake you up because you have to get your school supplies. Now, get up!" she demanded forcefully.  
  
"Alright, alright. Geesh, don't yell in my bloody ear!" he responded while getting up. His bed sheets fell to the floor and he was only wearing boxers, so you could see his fine toned abs.  
  
"Boys," she sighed while slamming the door on the way out leaving him in his room to change.  
  
Ten minutes later he came out wearing long, baggy shorts with a chain from the pocket and a red muscle tee. It didn't even look like he put any effort in trying to comb his hair. When he went down to breakfast, he saw Remus and Sirius down there and ready to go. Remus was wearing baggy shorts and a regular white shirt with a blue unbuttoned shirt on top of that. And Sirius wore baggy pants with a yellow shirt, which had a funny saying on it.  
  
"Finally, Jamsie boy, I thought you got lost or something," said Sirius stuffing his face with pancakes.  
  
"Sirius, dear, don't talk with your mouth full," Mrs. Potter smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. P," Sirius apologized, spitting bits of pancakes at her. Remus and James laughed at the reaction Mrs. Potter had. Sirius turned red in the process but quickly regained his composure and laughed when he swallowed his mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"Come on, boys. Let's go get your stuff," she tried to hide her smile but failed miserably. These boys were like her own, with the exception of James.  
  
They all went to the fireplace where they were going to floo to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ok, boys. Do you have your supply list with you?" asked Mrs. Potter unaware of the looks Sirius, Remus, and James were giving her.  
  
"Yes, mum. Um . . . c-can I ask you something?" asked James suddenly. Sirius, Remus, and James all wanted to go shopping in Diagon Alley by themselves and didn't want to hurt Mrs. Potter's feelings.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What is it?" asked Mrs. Potter curiously.  
  
"Can we go shopping by ourselves?" asked James. He didn't want to be seen shopping with his mother, especially in a very distant place, such as England.  
  
"Mrs. Potter's face fell when he asked but she said, "Yeah, sure. Now be careful. I'll meet you at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor by six, ok? You do know where it is, right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mrs. P!" exclaimed Remus enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, by the way. No pranks, absolutely no pranks! I don't want to hear a single complaint from civilians saying that you turned their hair blue, like in France, ok?" Mrs. Potter stared at them sternly.  
  
The boys just stood there flabbergasted. No pranks? Was she insane? But they agreed anyway.  
  
"Now remember, no pranks!" she told them before the three boys flooed to Diagon Alley.  
  
A couple of moments later they landed in the Leakey Cauldron. All three of the boys were somewhat familiar with Diagon Alley. They have been getting used to the sites, especially Zonko's Joke Shop, for the last week.  
  
"Hey Tom," they said in unison to the friendly bartender.  
  
"Hey boys. Can I get you anything?" he asked merrily.  
  
"We'll come back later. We're getting school supplies for Hogwarts," said James, "See you later, Tom."  
  
"Bye guys," Tom said turning to a customer.  
  
Then the three went to tap the brick wall that led to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ok, Remus. What do we need?" asked James, but it looked he (James) was busy staring at a pretty, petite redhead with brilliant green eyes (remind you of someone?).  
  
"Yo, James? Are you there man?" asked Sirius waving his hands in front of James' face.  
  
"Wha- I mean, uh, ya. Just taking in the sights," he laughed nervously.  
  
"I can see that. Look at her friends! Whoa, they're hot. Do you think they go to Hogwarts?" asked Sirius abandoning the school list.  
  
"They probably do. But let's go. We can marvel at their beauty on the Hogwarts Express. Come on," snapped the sensible Remus. Sirius and James just rolled their eyes and followed Remus who was headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
A couple of hours later, when they got all their supplies, they met Mrs. Potter at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Mrs. Potter saved them a seat at one of the tables facing Ollivander's.  
  
"Hey, mum. Were you waiting long?" asked James sitting next to his mum.  
  
"No, I just got here like a minute ago," said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" asked Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said James getting ready to choose what flavor of ice cream he wanted.  
  
"Well, I have to go buy a birthday present for a friend of mine. Can you wait for me? I'll only be ten minutes," she added.  
  
"Ok, mum," said James paying for his ice cream.  
  
"Yea, Mrs. P. We don't mind," said Remus.  
  
"Great. Thanks, I won't be long," said Mrs. Potter hurriedly, power walking to the store next door.  
  
"Mmm . . . This chocolate ice cream taste so good," moaned Sirius.  
  
"So does this strawberry sherbert," said James licking his top lip.  
  
"Hey, guys, don't look now, but I see some girls staring at us," whispered Remus over his banana split.  
  
"Huh? Where?" asked James and Sirius turning around.  
  
"Don't do that! I told you not to turn around," scolded Remus.  
  
"Ok, ok," they said and turned back around.  
  
"Never mind. They just left," Remus said disappointed.  
  
"How'd they look like?" asked Sirius.  
  
"All I could say was that they're hot!" exclaimed Remus.  
  
"Man, I bet they go to Hogwarts," said James, also disappointed that he didn't see the girls.  
  
"Oooo! I can't wait!" squealed Sirius like a little schoolgirl.  
  
"Shut up, man! My mom is coming," said James eyeing his mom.  
  
"Hey boys. What have you been talking about while I was gone?" asked Mrs. Potter sitting down.  
  
"That we're gonna have one hell of a year at Hogwarts," said Remus. All three of the guys thinking of the girls they'd meet there.  
  
There's my 2nd chapter! Thanx 4 reading! R&R  
-krazee4LJ- 


	3. Is That Her?

A/N: Sorry, it takes so long to update, but I'm not allowed on the computer during the weekdays! Stupid parents. LOL. Enjoy. Don't forget: R&R  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters. ^_^  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Chapter 3: Is That Her?  
  
A week later it was September 1. That time of the year has arrived again.  
  
"James, get down here, now!" yelled Mrs. Potter, "We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Hold on. Are Sirius and Remus here, yet?" asked James dragging his trunk down the stairs.  
  
"Yes! They're all ready to go," Mrs. Potter said impatiently.  
  
"God, mum, hold on," said James annoyed. Remus and Sirius were laughing uncontrollably but by the look James made their way, made them suppress their laughs. Several minutes later, they were able to get in the limo to King's Cross Station. Along the way, they were reviewing their alibi's.  
  
"Ok, let's see. We're still keeping our names and everything. So, the only thing that changed was that we came from Beauxbatons in France. We adopted you guys because your parents were killed by Voldemort. And, oh, here's something new - I'm Head Boy," said James astonished, re-reading the parchment.  
  
"Apparently the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, thought I'd have a good chance in keeping track of anything unfamiliar around the premises," finished James looking up into the awed faces of his two best friends.  
  
"Hey, James. What's in the box?" asked Remus pointing at a small rectangular shaped box, sitting on James' lap.  
  
"Oh, that's just my Head Boy badge," said James dully.  
  
"Ok, here we are. King's Cross Station," said Mrs. Potter staring at it blankly willing her tears not to fall.  
  
"Mum, are you ok?" asked James seeing his mother's long face.  
  
"Well, it's just a mother's worry," chuckled his mother.  
  
"You do know why were doing this, right?" asked James.  
  
"Yes, James. It's just a maternal thing," she said stepping out of the limo following the boys.  
  
"Avez-vous besoin de moi apporter vos choses dans pour vous?" Do you need me to bring your things in for you? Asked the Potter's chauffeur, Jean- Michelle.  
  
"Cela est d-accord, le Jean-Michelle, que je pourrais controler," That's ok, Jean-Michelle, I could handle.  
  
"Au revoir Jean-Michelle, au revoir la maman!" Bye Jean-Michelle, bye mum! Said James walking off to the platform.  
  
"Au revoir, Mme P, nous ferons vous voyez l'ete prochain!" Bye, Mrs. P., we'll see you next summer! Said Remus and Sirius following James through the platform.  
  
"Wow," was all the three could say when they stepped onto platform 9 ¾. In front of them was the Hogwarts Express. Steam billowing from the pipes creating a fog around the platform.  
  
"Um, James, where are all the hot girls?" asked Sirius, looking every which way.  
  
"Shut up!" whispered James and Remus in unison looking embarrassed at their hormone driven friend.  
  
"How rude," said Sirius in mock anger.  
  
"Come on," sighed Remus, "let's go look for a compartment.  
  
James was too busy staring at a beautiful red head, right in front of him, to hear what Remus said. So, while Sirius and Remus went off to look for a compartment, James stood there catching flies with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Oh my god!" James said to himself. The girl he was looking at, was the same one he saw at Diagon Alley. She looked so much better up close and that's saying something considering he thought she looked gorgeous at Diagon Alley. Those friends she's with don't look that bad, either, but I definitely prefer the red head. He thought.  
  
"Ugh! Aren't there any decent guys here to help us?" the red head was saying through gritted teeth.  
  
James saw that that was his opportunity to help and was on his way over when, "Prongs! Where in bloody hell have you been? We were going to the compartments when we saw you weren't following! Dumbledore needs to see you a.s.a.p.!" yelled an out of breath Remus, soon followed by Sirius.  
  
Well, there's the 3rd chapter and hopefully more chapters will come, if I get out of writer's block. LOL. I will try to update as soon as I can. I want to thank all of my reviewers. *stands up on the table and dramatically bows* Yes I know, I am a drama queen. LOL. R&R. Luv ya, if you do. -krazee4LJ 


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter. I'm too lazy to copy/paste. LOL.  
  
!@#$%^&**()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()  
  
Chapter 4: The Meeting  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn't know you guys left," said James blushing a deep crimson when he came out of his reverie. Sirius and Remus just rolled their eyes and grabbed James by his arms to the Heads compartment.  
  
"Nice," whistled Sirius, staring at the huge mahogany compartment, when they got there.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?" asked James impatiently. He wanted this to be over with so he can go and find the red head again.  
  
"I see we are ready to begin," said Dumbledore from behind James, his light blue eyes twinkling merrily. James was too used to this to have any physical reaction.  
  
"Yes, sir, we are," said Remus politely, interested in what he has to say.  
  
"Ok. First of all, as you gentlemen already know, Hogwarts may be the next target for Voldemort and we need to ensure the safety of the student and faculty population. Therefore, you were sent here to make sure that Voldemort doesn't get his hands on this school. Do you understand me?" asked Professor Dumbledore sternly, the twinkling in his eyes gone, as he talked about the risks involved. All three, or the Marauders as they like to be called, nodded numbly.  
  
"The students that enter this school are my responsibility and not to be taken lightly. This job as spies are about the best ideas that the ministry can come up with. They said you were the best, and therefore, should act accordingly. You will not flirt, date, or make any social contact with any of the students to ensure their safety. This is a very, very dangerous job and you also have to look out for all one hundred and eighty students from years one through seven. Do you think you're good enough to handle that?" asked Dumbledore calmly.  
  
The Marauders didn't even hesitate. They knew this is what they had to do. They want to protect everyone in the school. They want to capture Voldemort and suck out his soul. They want everyone in the magical community to be safe. So, they said that they would do it.  
  
"Excellent. Also, James, I hope you received your Head Boy badge. I thought it would be great to have someone of higher status looking out for everyone on the grounds.  
  
"Yes, sir," said James, totally forgetting about the red head.  
  
"And James. I bet you're wondering who the Head Girl is, huh?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, sir," James said with curiosity.  
  
"Her name is Lily Evans. She has the top scores in the school and she's in Gryffindor. If Voldemort gets to her, he might turn her against us. So, keep an eye on her," said Dumbledore, his eyes beginning to twinkle again.  
  
"Yes, sir," said James wondering who this Lily Evans is.  
  
"Very good. This meeting is adjourned for now. I'll meet you at the feast," said Dumbledore apparating into thin air.  
  
"You wondering who this Lily Evans is?" asked Sirius a couple of minutes later.  
  
"Nah! She's probably another one of those ditzes (sp?) that flirt with teachers to get good grades," said James, disgusted at the very thought. He hated those kinds of girls.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do now?" asked Sirius jumping on the plush couch.  
  
"I'm gonna go and check on the students. You guys-" he stopped mid sentence because he saw a disturbing sight. Sirius and Remus were playing pat-a-cake and giggling like little girls, "do what you gotta do." (A/N: sometimes Remus acts immature, but we still love him)  
  
The rest of the train ride went kind of like that. When the Marauders got their first glimpse of Hogwarts, they just gasped. They didn't expect for it to be that big. They knew there would be great happenings this year. Oh, how right they were. Full of romance, pranks, and many adventures.  
  
There, done with the chapter. I hope you like it! I did two chapters in one night! I am so proud of myself. And I get to write a lot the week after next because of Thanksgiving. Yay! One week vacation! R&R. Luv ya lots! -krazee4LJ 


	5. Who Is Lily Evans?

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter  
  
^%$%^&^%$%^&^%$%^&^%$%^&^%$  
  
Chapter 5: Who is Lily Evans?  
  
"Lisa Alba," screeched Professor McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress, while calling out the names of the first years. "Hufflepuff."  
  
"Jacob Bueller."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Alisha Byllen."  
  
"Slytherin." (A/N those slimy gits. Lol. )  
  
And the list went on and on, until all twenty of them have been sorted.  
  
"Now, I bet you all are hungry and want to dig in. Am I right?" asked Dumbledore good-naturedly. There were grumbles around the Great Hall complaining for lack of food.  
  
"Well, before we 'dig in'. We have three new students today that need to be sorted. They are all in seventh year and have come to us from Beauxbatons. I hope you treat them with respect and show them how good Hogwarts is," said Dumbledore, full of enthusiasm.  
  
The Marauders all came out of the room they were held in and walked to the front of the Great Hall.  
  
Suddenly, whispers all around them erupted. "Who are they?", "Why are they here, now?" and the occasional, "They look hot!" from the girls.  
  
When they got to the front, Professor McGonagall called Sirius Black forward and he was sorted into Gryffindor. Then Remus Lupin was also sorted into Gryffindor. And finally, James Potter. When he walked towards the stool, the whole hall erupted with decisive whispers on what house he'll be sorted into. When he jammed the hat on his head, the usual voice began talking to him. Hmmm . . . Great mind, I see. Yes, you will be famous and save this school from the inevitable. There certainly is bravery. Let me put in . . . "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted for the whole hall to hear.  
  
The hall erupted in applause. They wanted to get to know the three that were sorted into Gryffindor. All the girls wanted to meet them, and probably do more than talking.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, gentlemen," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling like it always does, when the three sat down at the appropriate table.  
  
"Now, before we begin the feast. I would like all of you to acknowledge your fellow Heads: James Potter and Lily Evans both from Gryffindor, and also James, Lily, there's a meeting in my office after the feast." when the two stood up James was searching for this, so called, Lily Evans. A huge lump was stuck in James' throat when he saw 'Lily Evans' because the red head who he was attracted to was Lily Evans. How lucky can a guy get? James thought giddily.  
  
"Now, let's eat! Bibbity bobbity boo!" said Dumbledore merrily, watching the stunned new faces when the food appeared.  
  
All throughout dinner girls kept on walking up to the Marauders and just start flirting with them, but the Marauders knew too much about the risks involved to start flirting back.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Lily's P.O.V.  
  
"Look at them!" screeched Lily, talking to her best friends, Annabelle (Annie) Adams, and Matilda (Maddie) Lockney, she was referring to the Marauders.  
  
"Give it a break, Lils," sighed Annie, digging into her steak and kidney pie. Annie was beautiful. She had long gorgeous black hair that went to her mid-back and had purple highlights to the very tips of her hair. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of violet anyone has ever seen. It would change with the mood she was in. She was of average height.  
  
"Yea, Lils! Why are you acting like that? Are you jealous?" teased Lily's other best friend, Maddie. She was also gorgeous, just like the other two. She had beautiful blond hair with natural highlights that reached her shoulders and curled outwards. Her beautiful sea green eyes are very rare. She was also of average height.  
  
"Jealous? Me? You have got to be kidding. Who'd want to be jealous of those bumbling idiots?" asked Lily with exasperation eyeing them surrounding the new guys. The truth was, she was jealous. Lily thought she was ugly and would never reach the higher status of those 'bumbling idiots', as she called them. Yea, right. Why would anyone think I was gorgeous? I'm just a fat little carrot head. Lily thought sullenly. (A/N Lily's depressed in this story but hides it by being preppy) If only I looked that good for James. Why did I have to be born with this stupid red hair? She thought, looking at James and the bimbos with envy.  
  
"Lils. Please tell me your not going through the phase where you're all depressed because you're not beautiful. Because you are," Maddie insisted cheerfully.  
  
"Yea, right. I will never be pretty. I'd never even be as pretty as you guys. You don't need to cheer me up," said Lily sulkily, by the end of the feast. She was going to go find James then go down to the Headmaster's office. End P.O.V.  
  
)(*&^%$#@!)(*&^%$#@!)(*&^%$#@!  
  
"Uh, hey, Lily," stammered James. He didn't know what was wrong because he seemed not to be able to talk to her.  
  
"Oh, hey. How do you like Hogwarts so far?" asked Lily, mildly interested.  
  
"It's great. There's a lot of nice people here," said James, staring at Lily.  
  
Lily was getting a little uncomfortable by this. Why is he staring at me? He probably thinks that I'm ugly! She thought glumly.  
  
Wow she looks gorgeous! I probably won't have a chance with her. Besides, I'm not allowed to have relationships. I can't wait til I get out of here. Thought James, getting nearer to the Headmaster's office.  
  
When they reached the gargoyle Lily said the password, "Lemon Drop," and walked up the stairs leading to the Headmaster's door. James was amazed at this and was surprised. He actually was surprised by two things: 1) the way to get to Dumbledore's looked really cool and 2) Lily didn't start flirting with James, like the other girls.  
  
Lily was about to knock when Dumbledore told them to come in. Whoa! Thought James, thinking that Dumbledore was a seer.  
  
"Ah, Lily, James. Take a seat," said Dumbledore gesturing towards two beautifully carved chairs in front of his desk. James looked amazed. There were a lot of silver gadgets that made a lot of noise. He thought Dumbledore was a rather peculiar wizard.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," they said in unison, each taking a chair.  
  
"Well, we do have a meeting to start. So, I'll just get right to the point. Since you have been selected the Heads of this school, there will be a lot more responsibilities to take over. Like being put in charge of the prefects, holding meetings, planning the balls, etc. You will be spending quite a lot of time with each other outside of class, so I suggest that you get to know each other better. Do you understand?" asked Dumbledore, playing with one of the gadgets that exploded in his face.  
  
"Yes, sir," Lily and James said, trying to stifle their laughs, which was almost impossible.  
  
"Good. You are dismissed. Get a good night rest. Your duties start tomorrow," Dumbledore dismissed them, while trying to remove all the soot from his face.  
  
"That was so funny!" exclaimed James, once they were out of earshot.  
  
"Yea. I should have brought my camera!" wheezed Lily. James looked confused so she dismissed the statement.  
  
"Whoa!" said Lily once they got to the Heads common room. 'Whoa' was exactly how to explain what she was trying to say. The common room was decorated with maroon and gold; Gryffindor colors. It was small, but cozy; enough room for two people.  
  
"Yea! This looks cool," said James, yawning, "Guess I'm gonna go to bed. G'night Lily."  
  
"Good night, James," said Lily, trying not to stare at his handsome face and messed up hair, which made him even more handsome. When James went to bed, Lily let out a breath of air, she hadn't known she was holding.  
  
Lily was confused and frustrated. She never felt like this before. So, she ran up to her cool, new room and headed for her poetry book. Whenever she felt sad, angry, confused, or frustrated she always wrote poetry. They help her deal with some of the steam.  
  
That whole night, the only thing you can hear are the scribbles of a quill on parchment from Lily's room. Finally, at one in the morning she finished her poem and headed off to a wonderful dream filled with James Potter.  
  
Lost When he stares at me, I go weak, when he talks to me my knees tremble. How does he do this to me? I thought. Watching him with his friends, I feel lost. Lost . . . that's what I feel. Swirling into oblivion. I am a damsel and he's my prince charming. But, he can't find me. I'm lost. Lost in a world with tragedy everywhere I look. I see a light, but then it disappears. In its place, I see my prince charming, but he, too, disappears. Will I ever get out of this rancid place? I long for my prince, but he never came. I doubt that he even would. I cry into the late hours of the night. Trying to drown all of the sad feelings inside. Unfortunately, there's a deep void, which longs to be filled with happiness. A happiness which only my one true love can fill. My time will probably come. But for now, I am lost. And I don't know if I will ever find my way.  
  
)(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*())(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()  
  
Hey peeps! Just wanted to thank y'all for reviewing. YAY! This is my fifth chap. How was it? Hope it meets your standards. R&R. Luv ya lots! -krazee4LJ 


	6. Their First Escapade corny title, I know

A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers who love my fic. Don't worry more chappies are coming!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any J.K. Rowling characters; I'm not worthy! LOL.  
  
(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^(^  
  
Chapter 6: Their First Escapade  
  
During their first couple of weeks James, Sirius, and Remus have made it known, to the school, that they were proclaimed as the Marauders. All girls worshiped them. They were the most popular guys in school and we're in every girl's hearts.  
  
The Marauders liked this new development, since they didn't get as much attention from France because they were home schooled.  
  
"Yo! Prongs, wait up! Were you even paying attention in class?" asked Sirius catching up with James after Potions.  
  
"Sorry Padfoot. I had something on my mind," apologized James turning to face Sirius. He was actually staring at Ms. Lily Evans. He loved the way she bit her lip in concentration when she was doing her bookwork, he loved the way she tucked her fiery, red hair behind her ears when it came out of her ponytail. The truth is, he loved everything about her. He was too worried that he might do something stupid if he stayed in class not one second longer, so he ran out as soon as class was dismissed.  
  
"That's ok, Prongs. As if I didn't notice you staring at Lily. I would've ran out, too," said Sirius sympathetically. He was going through exactly the same thing, except with Annie Adams (one of Lily's best friends).  
  
"Yeah. I know," James sighed. He wished he didn't have to go to this school! Any school but the one Lily was in. "I jus-", but James was cut off by Remus yelling down the corridor to where they were.  
  
"Hey. Guys," panted Remus when he ran to catch up with them, "Dumbledore suspects that there might be Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forest and he wants us to go check it out," he whispered, looking around for anyone trying to pry into their conversation.  
  
"Duty calls," sighed Sirius. He was getting sick of this whole thing, but what are they going to do about it?  
  
^%$#@!@#$^&*&^%^&*((*&&^)(*&^%$%^&*&*(()  
  
"So, what exactly does he suspect and how does he suspect that there are Death Eaters in the middle of the day near a school with three spies keeping lookout 24/7?" Sirius asked exasperated. The three were dashing across the grounds of Hogwarts towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Hey, man. He just told me that he suspected that there were gonna be Deatheaters in the Forbidden Forest. So, the less you complain, the quicker we can get there. Got it!?" snapped Remus.  
  
James and Sirius were just gaping at Remus. He hardly snapped at his friends. After a few moments, Sirius had to ask what James was also thinking.  
  
"Is it the time of the month, Moony?" asked Sirius cautiously.  
  
"Yea," whispered Remus keeping his pace. Sirius kept quiet the rest of the way, much to the relief of Remus and James.  
  
A couple of minutes later when they were in the heart of the Forbidden Forest, James pulled the other two behind a huge tree.  
  
"What's the big de-?" asked Sirius irritated, but James covered his mouth roughly.  
  
"Shhhhhh," he whispered pointing to a gang of Death Eaters in the clearing. They were talking rather hastily.  
  
"Patterson, do you have the information?" asked a burly Death Eater. A boy of about seventeen was nodding his head vigorously.  
  
"Yes, Von. I have it. When we present it to the master tomorrow he will be greatly pleased."  
  
"Good. Very good," said the Death Eater known as Von.  
  
"Malfoy. Do you have any information on her?" Von turned around and asked his question to the person behind him.  
  
"Of course. Don't worry, Von. She will be on our side by the time summer starts," Malfoy said maliciously.  
  
"Excell-," Von was interrupted by James, Remus, and Sirius who had had enough of their conversation.  
  
"What the hell!" screamed the Death Eaters as they tried to fight the Marauders, which was not working since the Marauders were totally kicking their ass.  
  
"Cruc-" one Death Eater shouted at James, but James was too quick and said "Expelliarmus!" in retaliation.  
  
About half an hour later most of the Death Eaters were sprawled on the ground unconscious, while the other half apparated into nothing.  
  
The Marauders were badly hurt. James had a black eye, a broken leg, and a couple of broken ribs. Sirius broke his wrist, had many cuts on his arms, and his nose was bleeding profusely. Remus hadn't been hurt that much; he just had a sprained ankle and a couple of cuts.  
  
"Well, shall we take these losers to Dumbledore?" asked James limping slowly to Malfoy. Luscious Malfoy, to be precise, was terribly injured. After having the body bind put on him, James tortured him the old fashioned way.  
  
"I can't believe that this slime ball had the nerve to even show up at school. I thought he was expelled and sent to Azkaban two years ago when he Crucioed a fourth year," said Remus solemnly.  
  
"I guess he got out then. Who the hell were they talking about?" asked James frustrated. Oh great! Now we have to try to find out whom they want on their side! Who the hell in this school would be wanted by Voldemort? James asked himself, but then registered what Dumbledore said to them on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
$^$$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Her name is Lily Evans. She has the top scores in the school and she's in Gryffindor. If Voldemort gets to her, he might turn her against us. So, keep an eye on her," said Dumbledore, his eyes beginning to twinkle again.  
  
End of flashback  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
James was deep in thought. If his calculations were correct, then Lily Evans is the one they want! She must be really smart or something to be wanted by Voldemort. James thought briefly before he remembered that he must get back to Dumbledore and tell him what he just found out. He wanted Dumbledore to keep a safe watch on her. He didn't know why, but Lily was special, more so than the other girls.  
  
"Hey guys. I just found out who Voldemort wants," James said urgently. Remus and Sirius suddenly snapped their head up.  
  
"Who?" they asked in unison.  
  
"It's Lily Evans. The Head Girl," said James gravely. Sirius and Remus knew that he had a thing for Lily.  
  
"Oh. Sorry man. Do you know why they want her?" asked Remus after the initial shock.  
  
"Dumbledore said that she was smart or something."  
  
"Oh," said Remus. He didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Let's just get this done," Sirius suggested. He was listening to the conversation. He felt sorry for his best friend. Lily must be really special if she got James this worried.  
  
"Wait!" Remus said suddenly, "We can't take them up to school, so James run to Dumbledore and bring him quick!"  
  
"Ok," said James scrambling out of the Forbidden Forest, or rather limping as fast as he could.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Sorry if this took sooooooooooo long!!!! I had a major brain fart. And my dad wouldn't let me on the computer for more than an hour and if you knew me then you'd know that I like to read fanfics for a loooooooonnnnnnng time. LOL. Who doesn't? Thanx 2 all my 'views. I luv y'all! ~krazee4LJ~ 


	7. In The Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters. ^_^  
  
Sorry this took sooooooooo long! I kinda had a brain fart. The inspiration is going fast. But don't worry, I'll still finish this story.  
  
(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&  
  
Chapter 7: In the Hospital Wing  
  
Lily came out of the library, and looked out one of the windows facing the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly, a tiny figure was limping across the grounds. Lily was startled as to why someone would go into the Forbidden Forest, because of all the creatures that live there. Hmmm . . . I wonder who that is. Lily questioned herself as she walked to the Hospital Wing. Lily wanted to be a healer, so the only way to gain experience was to work as an intern with Madam Alexandria, the school nurse.  
  
(*&^%^&*(*&^%^&*()(*&&^%%^&*(*()**&^%^&&  
  
James was almost to the castle. He would've just apparated, but it was almost impossible to apparate inside of Hogwarts. He raced up the many stairs to Dumbledore's office (I don't know where his office is, so bear with me). He stopped almost instantly in front of the stone gargoyle and said the password, "Sugar Quills" (sorry if I'm not original). He walked up the magical staircase and was about to knock when Dumbledore told him to come in. How does he do that? James thought shockingly. He limped inside and winced, he forgot all about the pain.  
  
"Dumbledore, sir, you were right! There were Death Eaters in the forest. And they were talking about someone, I think it was Lily Evans, sir. And then we attacked, some of them apparated, but we knocked the others unconscious," James said all of this quickly, but Dumbledore got the point.  
  
"What about Sirius and Remus?" asked Dumbledore with concern.  
  
"They're fine, sir.  
  
"Okay, go to the Hospital Wing and get your ankle fixed. I'll go to the forest with some other teachers," he said hurriedly.  
  
"Yes, sir," and with that he left.  
  
&^%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&  
  
James limped out of Dumbledore's office and was going in the direction of the Hospital Wing.  
  
He walked in and was suddenly bombarded by Madam Alexandria. She was fussing all over him.  
  
"Goodness gracious, dear! What happened?" Madam Alexandria asked hysterically, getting him to the nearest bed.  
  
"It was just an accident. I was on one of the school brooms and it kind of bucked me off," James lied.  
  
"Oh, dear. I knew flying was dangerous. I keep on warning the students and the teachers, but do they listen to me? Nooooooooo. It's like they know more than I do. But who's the one with the medical degree? (I don't know if they have medical degrees) Who did the finest magical, medical doctor out there train? Who's the one with the white cap and gown?! Not them! But me! ME! ME!!!!!" she was screaming now.  
  
"Um. Madam, my leg kinda hurts," said James meekly. He was starting to get a little freaked out.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry child. I'm just not feeling good. My intern will help you. She's almost as good as me," she chuckled warily, "She'll be back in five minutes."  
  
"Ok," James was glad that Madam Alexandria wasn't going to be here. He was waiting when her intern showed up. He was dazed. Lily Evans was her intern?! God, she looks even more beautiful up close.  
  
"Oh my goodness, James? Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
He snapped out of his daze. "Uh, yeah. Just a little flying accident."  
  
"Oh. What happened to Madam Alexandria?" she asked, searching the cabinet for some potion to soothe the pain.  
  
"She kind of lost it. She was screaming on how everyone thinks they know better than her, or something like that."  
  
Lily shook her head. "She gets like that sometimes. She - oh here it is," said Lily, holding up the navy blue vial in her delicate hands.  
  
"Here. Just drink all of this up and the pain will go away," said Lily pouring it inside a huge cup.  
  
"Does that thing taste disgusting?" asked James, wrinkling up his nose. If the taste wasn't disgusting, the smell sure was.  
  
"No, it doesn't have a taste," said Lily handing him the cup, "Now, drink up. You don't want all of this pain, do you?"  
  
"I've had worse," said James modestly. Remembering how he lost his bones in his right arm from a Gilderoy Lockhart incident. He drank the cup in one gulp and the pain was gone.  
  
"How does it feel?" asked Lily, trying not to stare at him.  
  
Oh my gosh, he looks so hot. Even if he was in pain, he still looked cute.  
  
Wait up, Evans. Don't you be saying that about him. Remember the other times you thought that about a guy? They broke your heart.  
  
I know, I know. But I can't help it. I'm falling for him, and fast.  
  
She tried not to focus on the really hot guy with windswept hair, those very deep eyes, and that cute smile.  
  
"So, what did you get yourself into?" asked Lily, trying to block out the really provocative images from her brain.  
  
"Well, I was on one of the school brooms when it bucked me off, from like 20 ft. in the air. I guess I just twisted my ankle and got a few bruises," said James, like it was nothing. It wasn't nothing. He didn't want to lie to Lily.  
  
"Well, please be careful, James. It would be kind of sad if you fell and all the girls found out and started to fuss over you. I would never be able to get to help you then, you know," she just realized what she said and blushed. Good thing she was turned around at the time.  
  
"Well, yeah it would be kind of sad if you didn't even get to help me at all," said James.  
  
Oh my gosh! Is he flirting with me?  
  
No, Evans. Don't you even think about that! Don't forget what Amos Diggory, Josh Langley, and, even, Michael Klein did to you. Don't let that happen again. You have to be careful!  
  
I know. I just wished there was a guy different from all of them.  
  
Lily sighed. She did wish there was someone special for her. Not all those phonies that say things they don't mean just to get inside your pants.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Lily?"  
  
"No, nothing. I'm just a little bit - exhausted," she finished, then collapsed.  
  
"Lily!" panicked James, "Madam, Madam! Lily just collapsed!" )*&^%^&*)(*&^%^&*)(*&^%^&*)(*&^&*)(*&^&*)(*&^  
  
Hey!!!!! I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update. First of all my internet wasn't working. And second of all I had a major brain fart. If you guys have any ideas whatsoever about my story. Feel free to tell me, good or bad. I'm really desperate!!!!!!!! I want to thank all my reviewers who have stuck by this story, even though it's definitely not my best work. I luv y'all! ~krazee4LJ 


	8. Friends

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself? I hope not. All I've got to say is JKR . . . 

OMG!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooo sorry this took soooooooooo long! This is the most major brain fart I've had since, like, ever. And also of all the stupid projects, tests, and papers we've had to do. But I just want to tell all of my reviewers, if I have any left, that I'm not gonna give up on my story. I started this story, so I'm gonna finish it … With a little help on the way of course wink, wink So I hope you enjoy this. R&R! krazee4LJ

!#$%&())(&%$#!#$%&()

Chapter 8: Friends

Lily awoke with a throbbing headache. _Where am I? _She wondered, staring at the ceiling. She was afraid to sit up in case she got dizzy and passed out again. She slowly, but surely, turned her head to her right. To her surprise, she saw James sleeping in the chair beside her bed. Mouth open and slight snoring was audibly heard escaping from his kissable lips. _James looks so hot, even when he's snoring. _She sighed, knowing that he would never be hers. _Face it, Evans. He's too good for you. Why won't you date someone who's more in your league? Someone like Longbottom?_ She sighed once more. She has been in constant battle with that dumb voice in her head ever since _he_ came. 

****

James finally woke up from his stupor and caught beautiful emerald green eyes staring at him. When he came to, he realized it was Lily Evans. 

Oh, god, she's beautiful. 

Whoa, Potter. Get a hold of yourself.

Why should I? Don't I at least deserve to be happy once in a while? Don't I deserve someone like her? I think I'm head over heels in lo-

Shut up, Potter! If you finish your sentence, you'll regret it. I know you will. Do you think she'll forgive you if she found out you lied to her? She doesn't deserve that kind of relationship. 

You're right, as always. 

James sighed; it seems he has been doing a lot more of that now. 

"Hi," Lily said trying not to blush. _What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be out flirting with other girls like what normal teenage boys should be doing?_ She mused. 

"Lily!" He finally realized he was staring at her and shook his head to get rid of very provocative thoughts from his mind. "How are you doing? I was scared when you collapsed! Good thing we were already in the Hospital Wind."

Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!! He was scared for me!!!!!!! Maybe there is hope . . . if only. Thoughts like these rushed through her mind after his statement. 

"You-you were scared for me?" she asked a little timidly. 

"Of course. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you!" he said flabbergasted. He didn't get it. Why wouldn't he be scared for her? 

"Oh. Y-you didn't have to stay. Madam Alexandria could have taken care of me," she said, hoping that he wouldn't leave her there, by herself . . . without him. 

"Lily . . . I wouldn't abandon you. I-I know we don't know each other very well, so how about we hang out sometime? Like, you know . . . friends?" he asked bashfully. If she couldn't be his girlfriend, then being friends is better, right? 

Lily could hardly believe her ears. _He wanted to be friends with her? This is like a dream come true. Oh well, if he couldn't be her boyfriend, then being friends with him is a whole lot better._ (A/N Did that sound familiar? LOL) Besides, Maddie and Annie would be able to meet James' friends and she had a small hunch, ok make that a big hunch, that they had a thing for Sirius and Remus. 

"Uh, yeah! That would be awesome! You know, I think Maddie and Annie, you know, the girls I hang out with, likes them."

"You kidding?! That's awesome, because I think Sirius and Remus has a thing for them, too. This is great! We could set them up," said James, suddenly giddy. 

Lily just laughed. She liked seeing this side of James, and she hoped to be seeing more of it. 

"Well, I guess I have to go or Madam Alexandria would cut my head off," said James shaking his head. 

"Yeah, you should," Lily uttered, a little disappointed. 

"Yeah, um, bye," said James as he walked out of the Hospital Wing, also disappointed. 

When James left Lily sighed. She shouldn't be feeling this way . . . it would only end up in tragedy. 

()(%#$%&()(&%###$%&()(&%$##

"What in Merlin's name was I doing?" he asked himself.

"I don't know, but I think it wasn't good," Sirius said, as he sneaked up behind James.

"Bloody hell! Sirius don't do that!" wailed James. 

"Sorry, man. But, um, we need to talk about that thing in that place," he said warily looking around to see if the coast is clear.

"Huh, wha – oh, that . . . yea, sure. Let's go," he said finally understanding what Sirius was trying to say. 

As they were heading to Dumbledore's office, James started telling Sirius about what happened to Lily in the Hospital Wing.

"So, she just collapsed?" asked a stunned Sirius.

"Yea, I think it was probably exhaustion or something," James said trying to convince himself that same thing. 

"And I think I have a really, really big thing for Lily," sighed James.

"You mean it's more than just a schoolboy crush?" Sirius said astonished. 

"Yea, man, I think – now I know what you're going to say, so don't you dare interrupt me – I think that I'm in love," he said helplessly.

"You-you're in love? Don't you think it's a little early? You hardly even know her?" Sirius voiced sensibly.

"I know," James sighed, "but I can't help it. And I guess it doesn't help, either, if I asked her to be my friend, so we could know each other better, does it?" 

"You are one stupid son of a bit-," 

"Chocolate Frogs," James interrupted, to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. 

"Be quiet Sirius . . . Dumbledore will hear our conversation. You know how I'm not even suppose to like any of his students, and I happen to be in love with one of them!" he said exasperatedly. 

"Fine, fine. Geesh, and I thought girls were the only ones with PMS," Sirius joked. He, then, knocked Dumbledore's door. 

"Come in," said a jovial voice from the inside. 

Sirius and James opened the huge doors and went inside without a sound. They already found Remus, sitting in front of Dumbledore, unsticking a lemon drop from its yellow wrapper. 

"Sirius, James. Come in, come in. I am delighted at the work you have been doing this past couple of weeks. Now, on to some busy, don't you think?" he laughed merrily.

"Yes, sir. But first we need someone to supervise Lily. Because I was in the Hospital Wing when she collapsed," he said with a worried tone laced through his voice. 

"Is she alright?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yea, I think she is. Madam Alexandria is taking care of her." 

"Oh, my. I think it's happening now," Dumbledore murmured to himself, but barely enough for James to hear.

"What's happening now?" asked James alarmed. 

"Sirius, Remus you are dismissed. As for you, James, you need to come with me to the Hospital Wing," said Dumbledore swiftly heading for the door, "There are matters we have to clear up."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: I am sooooooooooooo sorry this took so fckin' long to write!!!!!!!!!!!! As you can tell, I'm pissed at myself right now. At least I finished this chappie . . . hehehe . . . well first of all, I want to thank every single one of my reviewers for sticking with this story even though it took an eternity to write . . . lol . . . I'm just so relieved that I have this chapter done . . . hopefully it'll keep you interested until the next one comes out, but I will be able to write a lot more since I have a new laptop in my room and also the internet. YAY!!!!!!!!!! Well, you know what to do R&R!!! I'll be a happy duckling if I at least get 5 reviews . . . Do u guys think I'm too ambitious . . . lol . . . Luv ya lots!!!!!!!!!! 

**__**


End file.
